Y'Gŏ'amo
General information Y'Gŏ'amŏ (meaning "the language that's mine/ours") is a linguistic isolate, possessing a native speaker base of roughly 5,000,000. It is the primary language in the United Pacific Republic, although it shares lingua franca status with Syeŕenaɣ' (Sirenan) (an isolated Japonic language influenced by Korean vocabulary) and Pinnıyił'ı (Florisian) (a language isolate that borrows heavily from Korean and Malay). It has phonetics similar to Navajo and Diné-Yeniseiyan languages in general, although they are unrelated. It is highly regular and suffix-oriented, lacking plurals, many verb forms, and independent pronouns. The poetic form of the language is highly agglutinative in nature, but normal word forms use three prefixes/suffixes at most. For example, "Dăxŭn'um ŧŭğat'ală čŏđen'ĭmy'" (the radishes that we used for cooking) is found much more often than "Dăxŭn'umyečŏđħŏwaŧŭğañ'ă" (radishes that we cooked), the poetic form. The poetic form is notable for describing far more than the everyday language, while still retaining the same basic meaning (much like how some basic foreign phrases describe complicated concepts in English when translated). There are also major differences in basic grammar between the modern and archaic forms. For example, "S-Sẃạħħạtŧąŋ ŋ-áá ƀïx́áäḑ-çŭŭ'ů" (archaic) and "Y'Gŏ ơ hanašan, hanašĭmašŏ"(modern) both mean "the language we speak, let's speak it", but the plain form is heavily influenced by Japanese, uses a different set of pronouns, and is devoid of the tones found in poetic speech. The archaic form has many (usually loanword) words virtually unpronounceable to non-native speakers (like "ĩģḑãq̀'q́sẽ'ķq̀ẃ"- "pulley system used to draw up water in containers"). Several click sounds (represented by ģ,ķ,ņ,ẃ,ḑ,q́,q̀, and ṅ) are present in the archaic form. One survives in the modern form with the spelling k'k (analogous to archaic ķ), representing a sound similar to tsk in the expression "tsk, tsk" in English (as in the word k'kal'al'ŋet "magnolia" (a loanword of original "xałłaq'ıł" from Florisian). Alphabet A, Ă, AW, B, C, Č, D, Đ (d with strike), E, Ĕ, F, G, Ğ, Ǯ, H, Ħ, I, Ĭ, J, K, L, Ł, M, N, Ñ, Ŋ, O, Ŏ, P, Q, R, Ŕ, S, Š, T, Ŧ, Θ, U, Ŭ, V, W, X, Y, Z, Ž. Phonotactics Listed phonetically in English spelling- Ah, Ai, Ow, B, K, Ch, D, Dzh, Eh, Weh, F, G, J, Gzh, H, The voiceless velar fricative, Ee, Ih, J, K, L, Wl, M, N, Ny, Ng, Oh, Long O, P, Kw, R, (the t in "water"), S, Sh, T, Ts, The th in "thin", Oo, Uh, V, W, Ks, Y (when written as Y', yuh), Z, Zh. The letter Ģģ is archaic and represents a uvular click. It is found in the archaic words ģent (island), ģantŭn (flower), and ģŭntŭģ (to bloom). Modern writing replaces ģ with ŋ. Ơơ is a letter used only in a specific grammatical function- it makes the preceding word accusative. It is pronounced like ŏ. An apostrophe after a letter, except in the case of y' and k'k, elongates the sound. Thus, ŏ' would represent a double long o sound. ƀ, used only in the lowercase, represents the intermediate between b and v, the "spanish b". This, however, is only found in specialized words, especially relating to electricity (most notably the loanword ƀŭltŭy' "volt"). When used at the beginning of a sentence, it is proceeded by an apostrophe. The letter combinations lh, ħt, and ăy have special sounds- roughly "lyuh" (the lli in million), "hht" (almost whistled), and the a in cat, respectively (although ăy is usually found in names only). The language can be written in katakana as well, although pronunciation is more context-dependent in this case. Example- イヌナモオ　クェウレッハツ　ッカツァ'エニェ (Ĭnŭnamŏ qełeħaŧ k'aŧa'eñe, my dog runs to the house) Grammar Grammar is determined by suffixes and prefixes. These are most common on verbs, where there are first, second, and third person suffixes for all three tenses, as well as negatives for these, and an additional present tense for objects and animals acting as the subject of a verb and an indefinite person used to describe something perceivable but unknown to the speaker. For example- Qełeħ-run Qełeħan-I/we run Qełeħen-You/Y'all run Qełeħĭm-He/She/It/They run Qełeħaŧ-This/These/It runs Qełeħaŋŭ-That/Those/It runs Qełeħanŏ-That over there/Those over there/It runs Qełeħĭs-Something runs Suffixes are attached to nouns and verbs alike to indicate extra meaning. For example: Mĕyŭŕĭyĭ- he saw, but mĕyŭŕĭyĭañ- he saw me (suffix añ- to me) Dăxŭn'um ơ săyŭnan- I eat radishes, but Dăxŭn'umi săyŭnažmyŭn- I can't eat without radishes (suffixes i (on object) and myŭn (on subject) combined with the negative - săyŭn (eat)-až (I don't) means "without".) One can also say "Pizani săyŭnanmyŭn", in this case meaning "I eat without pizza". "Pizan'ăm i'myŏ" itself means "without pizzas". Vocabulary (TBA) Example text Ŏkŭŋ'nŏği, eđĭ (out of many, one (The expression can only apply to people and uses the word eđĭ, similar in meaning to "oneself" in English but literally meaning "one person") Category:Languages Category:FFD